Touch and Play
by NicholaiBlack
Summary: No more simple laughs, it is time to unveil darkness in ones heart... Naruto seems indestructible, but soon even his teribbly shattered soul could fall appart...


Chapter I - The pain

In Konoha, the great ninja village, it would seem impossible to hide a secret...to be honest, there is no secret that wouldn't be revealed in due time. Uzumaki Naruto, the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and freshly minted genin of Konoha, was about to learn this cardinal rule...in the most painful way.  
Naruto was searching for Sakura, his eyes darting everywhere. He had written a love poem for her and was now trying to find her, ready to impress his crush. As he ran out of the forest around team 7's training ground, Naruto froze...

He peeked out and listened as he saw Sakura and Sasuke "So...the dobe is the Kyuubi? And how come no one was against him and me on a team?" Sakura shook her head, seemingly distraught "The Hokage makes the decision of final team placements...I'm afraid Sasuke...what if the demon tries to attack us while we sleep...we can't trust a demon!" Sasuke sighed "We'll see...there must be a reason...who told you this about Naru...Kyuubi?" Sakura smiled "My mom... of course she told me the Sandaime made a law that forbade anyone who knew from telling. She told me since she was so worried about my safety with him on my team." Sasuke nodded carefully, before sighing "We can't rush this...if Naruto tries anything around us...we will have to kill him..." Sakura seemed afraid, but nodded, and she and Sasuke left for home.

It was a curse, being able to smile like all was still fine. Naruto was depressed as hell, and yet no one could see it, all was fine to their eyes. He glanced at Kakashi, who was silent and had his nose buried in that damn porn of his "Alright, that's enough for today." he called out, and team 7 made way for home.

Naruto was on the floor of his bedroom, tears streaming down his face, sobbing as his heart ached 'I can't...it hurts...' he tried thinking, but his thoughts were too muddled, his mind repeating those painful words he heard "It's time I gave up..." he finally mumbled, before thinking 'Guess I have to do it without making a mess...' he leaned back, his thoughts going through his Hinata was told most of her life that she is a failure and disappointment, yet she still pushed on. A certain blonde knucklehead was the reason she always pushed forward. Hinata was currently in her room, Byakugan active and vision extending. For the past three weeks she noticed that his smile, that forced mask of a smile, was even more forced than usual, she was worried and wanted to know if he was alright. She finally extended her vision enough to see his room, and her life took a sharp turn...

Sometime before...

Naruto looked at all the sleeping pills, his eyes full of grief, and counted how many he had 'Funny...they wanted me gone so badly...they must have never thought about why I needed them...would have given them quicker.' slowly he placed all the pills in a glass, pouring water over them "I guess this toast is to pain and loneliness!" he said wistfully, lifting the glass, before pouring the content down his throat, flinching at the pain that it caused going down, and went to sleep with the knowledge that he would finally rest from his nightmare of a life.

Hinata was running, panic clearly in her mind, to Naruto's apartment. 'I need to get there. He just swallowed them...I can still save him!' her limbs moved faster, carrying her to the one person she admired and now could save.

Naruto was just going under, when he felt someone lift him and drag him somewhere 'Damn villagers...I'm dying already!' he thought angrily. Next he knew, and with quite some pain, something jabbed into his stomach and he felt his insides lurch...

Hinata breathed a sigh of relief when Naruto threw up all the pills, she gently stroked his hair, surprised by how rough it felt, and dragged him back into bed.

The heiress of the Hyuuga was about to leave to prepare him some tea to cleanse his system, when "Hi...nata?" she looked into Naruto's slightly dull blue eyes, pain racking through her to see them so lifeless "N-Na-Naruto-kun?" she stuttered, looking at her longtime crush "You...saved me?" he asked, his eyes showing confusion. Hinata noted that he was already recovering from his suicide attempt, surprisingly quickly "Hai, Naruto-kun." she blinked, why hadn't she stuttered?

The blonde was wide eyed, looking at her "W-why? Who am I for you to save me?" she sighed, her eyes locking softly with his, then she spoke calmly, stutter gone "Because I love you, Uzumaki Naruto. Because I love the boy who knows nothing pain. I love the boy who holds the great Kyuubi at bay. Because I love the boy who could bring light into everyone's heart...but not his own...Naruto-kun...let me be your light." Naruto froze 'Am I in hell? Why am I being tortured?' he lifted his hand, fingers trembling, and traced Hinata's cheek. The Hyuuga heiress leaned into the touch, showing Naruto that she was real, that she wouldn't just vanish under his fingertips.

Naruto lunged forward, surprising Hinata, and had the shy girl trapped beneath him on the bed. "If I take you...here and now...would you say yes? Would you be mine?" the girl beneath him gazed up, eyes full of love and even some longing, lust "I would take it all...and give you all!" she said, determination clear.

Naruto leaned down, capturing Hinata's lips, he relished as he could taste cinnamon on her lips, enjoying as her soft body pressed to his. The young blonde let his tongue enter Hinata's mouth and enjoyed her sweet taste, feeling the heat in his stomach build up, he broke the kiss "I don't know if I can stop Hinata..._Hime_...are you sure?" Hinata's heart had nearly melted at him calling her princess "I am yours, Naruto-kun." she whispered to him, her eyes full of mirth.

Naruto moved back, before stripping out of his shirt, showing of the beginning of a six pack and a rather well toned upper body. Hinata was gazing at his body, when suddenly Naruto flipped them, and now she was on him, straddling him. Naruto looked up, hopping Hinata would not let her shyness win over, so he was very surprised when she mimicked his previous action, removing both shirt and bra without hesitation "How do I look, Naruto-kun?" she then asked, worry in her eyes.

Naruto gazed over her upper body, that flawless upper body, she had pale skin that shone in the moonlight so subtly, her petite form angelic in appearance 'I can see her ribs sticking out slightly, and her breasts...' almost hungrily he pulled her down, kissing her deeply, probing and tasting her mouth, leaving no corner unchecked "An angel...that is how you look like." Hinata smiled brightly, causing Naruto to capture her lips again "Maybe I'll hurt you, my hime...I'm sorry." she smiled at him "Don't worry...remember, I am yours." he felt his breath hitch, her acceptance causing his blood to boil in want.

Hinata moaned as his lips started a new game, kissing her neck, chest, stomach and every other available space of skin "Yes!" she moaned as his tongue danced around her left nipple and sucked. Naruto stiffened slightly when Hinata's hand reached into his underwear and griped his rock hard member, not wanting to be outdone. He let his free hand roam to her core. Hinata felt his hand enter her panties, and his fingers press against her center, she shivered at the contact and locked eyes with Naruto, nearly scaring Naruto with all the lust flowing from her eyes.

"Take me!" Naruto chuckled, surprising Hinata "No...not yet, my Hime." he slowly moved away from Hinata, then started lowering his head, she gasped when she realized what he was about to do "Naruto...don't..."

Naruto just smiled and pulled her pants and panties off, letting his nose relish in the scent of her essence "I think I'll skip inhibition for an hour or two." she gasped when his lips gave her core a kiss, causing her to shiver, then she gave a throaty moan when his tongue invaded her, while he moaned from the incredible taste and smell that was Hinata "N...Naruto!" she nearly screamed as he pulled his tongue out and flicked the bundle of nerves above her core "Yes, my Hime?" she felt too good to glare at him for the cheeky question, and she was coming close to her climax to care.

Naruto could easily feel she was close, he didn't develop that damn sexy no jutsu without learning all there is to the female body 'Just a bit more! Cum for me, my Hime.' he started licking even deeper, using his foxier appendage of a tongue.

Hinata screamed as she came, shuddering in pleasure, and her face turned redder since he was drinking the fluids she released "Did you enjoy that, my Hime?" the shy heiress smiled lovingly at Naruto, causing his heart to swell from the raw emotions, before a mischievous flicker passed her face.

Naruto was surprised when Hinata tackled him down, before he groaned as she started jerking him off "H...Hinata, aah!" he caught her mischievous smile as she slowly picked up speed, causing him to groan more, then she kissed the head of his member, causing him to buckle at the sensation.

Naruto was in heaven as Hinata actually took him in her mouth and applied suction, he was actually shivering from all the pleasure Hinata was giving him, and he was scared at just how good it felt when she touched him. Hinata let him leave her mouth with a wet 'pop' and he came, surprised when he felt her take him in her mouth again, actually swallowing his essence "That was unneeded, my Hime..." she smiled "Wouldn't be fair since you did swallow me!" she said in a sly tone, causing Naruto to blush, then he returned to the position with him above her, he stared into her lavender eyes, worry on his face.

"Hime?" she smiled, letting her hands dance across his arms and chest "I am ready, Foxy-kun." the sly way she called him, made his hard on twitch. Naruto gently pressed to her opening, and then buried himself to the hilt, Hinata let out a toneless cry, as tears filled her eyes.

Naruto hated this, seeing her tears, he didn't move, but still placed kisses across her skin, to dull the pain "Naruto?" he looked at her, surprised and nearly overwhelmed by the love in her eyes "I love you, my foxy-kun." he smiled, a true smile, and kissed his lavender princess "I love you, my Hime."

AU - First chapter is kinda short, but it just opens up the story!


End file.
